Talk:Couples
New Couples What about Gavia? (Gajeel x Juvia) Or Levy x Jet, Levy x Droy? (Levy x Both?) Gildarts x Laki? Not even sure what any of those would be called. :( But certainly any of those is at least as popular as Jutsu or Lavia? 16:04, August 3, 2014 (UTC) (Unsigned Message) Well it's because the editors here will prioritize on pairing they ship. It's not always about if the pairing is more popular or not. If you want to read the full message about it, you can read it here. But since you made an effort to message us about these pairing, it will be in our priority list. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 09:39, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Canon couples Some couples are canon but not have an official romantic relationship. They are canon friendship couples . *S-class Mage Promotion Trial/X784: **Natsu & Happy (friendship) ** Gray & Loke (friendship) **Cana & Lucy (friendship) **Levy & Gajeel (possible love) **Elfmann & Evergreen (possible love) **Juvia & Lisanna (friendship) **Freed & Bickslow (???) **Mest & Wendy (possible love) *Grand Magic Game (Tag-Teams): **Ichiya & Nichiya **Bacchus & Rocker **Kagura & Milianna **Lyon & Yuka **Natsu & Gajeel **Sting & Rogue **Juvia & Gray **Chelia & Lyona _______________ FujoshiMochi (talk) 19:47, April 24, 2016 (UTC) I honestly feel the couples page is hugely biased, a lot of unpopular ships are not mentioned here, such as Lyon X Grey (don't judge me man), etc. And also NaLu is canon,the creator said that one day they'll have a child named Nashi. Plus, the page isn't using correct terms, headcanon is the official term of "fanon". (UTC)FujoshiMochi (talk) 19:44, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Uhmmm... I'm not sure if you have explored all aspects of the wiki but most of the pairs you have mentioned already have a couples, a rivals, or a friendship page. Also, we do not create a friendship page of a couple or rival if it is already under canon or semi-canon. *Natsu and Happy (Friendship) *Gray and Lyon: Grayon (Couples) and Gray vs. Lyon (Rivals) *Cana and Lucy (Friendship) *Gajeel and Levy: Gajevy (Couples) *Elfman and Evergreen: ElfGreen (Couples) *Lisanna vs. Juvia (Rivals) *Bickslow and Freed (Friendship) *Mest and Wendy: Dorandy (Couples) *Ichiya and Nichiya (Friendship) *Sting and Rogue: StingRo (Couples) and Sting and Rogue (Friendship) *Gray and Juvia: Gruvia (Couples) *Lyon and Sherria: Cheon (Couples) NaLu will not, as of now, fall under the canon category. I suggest you read the FAQs because I will not repeat myself. The correct term is fanon and not headcanon as fanon is defined as: "'''Fanon', also known as the generally accepted term 'Headcanon' among fans, fanfic writers and Roleplay crowds, is the set of theories based on that material which, while they generally seem to be the "obvious" or "only" interpretation of canonical fact, are not actually part of the canon. Occasionally, the explanation seems good enough to just be "common sense." The salient point to remember is that when someone shouts, "That episode was terrible because it violates the canon!", they are very often totally incorrect."'' Also, to lessen the number of categories, we include crack pairings under the fanon category. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 14:43, April 25, 2016 (UTC) I'll add the following friendships after the (long) upgrade of the last chapter * Gray & Loke * Bacchus & Rocker * Kagura & Milianna * Lyon & Yuka * Natsu & Gajeel Thanks for the suggestion Clipens (talk) 15:58, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, but the ships LucyxFlare '''and '''StingxRogue '''the ships names are incorrect they're actully '''Flucy '''and '''Stingue. 01:59, May 20, 2016 (UTC)01:59, May 20, 2016 (UTC)~~